Meet My Sister
by starburstlily00
Summary: Lily invites her sister to come and meet her friends and her sister wants her to meet her friends also! First story!Please read and review! Warning only the character guide is up right now!
1. THe Character Guide

Meet my Sister

Meet my Sister!

AN: This is only the character guide!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jungle Fury Rangers; I own Roxxy, Nick, Josh, Keeli, and Kylie

Lily's Gang

Lily: the Jungle Fury Yellow Rangers. She is sweet, outgoing, and caring. She is also engaged to Casey.

Casey: the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. He was the new guy in Lily's gang and he is now Lily's fiancé and they can't stand to be apart from each other. He is a sweet guy overall.

Theo: Theo is Theo. He is a neat freak and he never really saw Casey as one of the members in the gang. Theo can be sweet but if you burst his bubble he can change in a blink of an eye.

RJ: is the master that always throws confusing thoughts at the rangers. Just recently he has become a ranger himself. He is also the owner of JKP.

Fran: the sweet and innocent girl who works at JKP and knows the rangers big secret and she promised never to tell anyone but will she tell somebody that wasn't suppose to know about it.

Roxxy's Gang

Roxxy: Lily's sweet 18 year old little sister who is in college and getting a degree to become a vet. Right now she works part time at the zoo helping the main vets take care of the sick animals. She has adopted a tiger named Sasha at the zoo and loves to stay after work and play with her. She loves to ride horses in her spare time.

Josh: is Roxxy's boyfriend. He loves horses and he works at his uncle's ranch and he lets Roxxy ride the horses whenever she wants. In the group he is the cool and mellow guy.

Nick: he is the one who usually tags along wherever the rest of the group goes.

The Twins: Keeli and Kylie: they are identical twins and the only way you can tell them apart is by the clothes they wear. They both work at the local theater in Ocean Bluff.

Keeli: she is the oldest of the twins and is the shyest as well. She has an amazing voice but she is way to shy to go out there and get on stage to sing for a crowd who loves her. She always wears purple or yellow so her friends know which twin she is.

Kylie: she is the younger of the twins and she plays volleyball. She is spontaneous and loves to be outgoing. Out of both of the twins she is the most talkative. If Keeli doesn't speak up for herself, Kylie will defiantly speak up for her. She has a terrible singing voice compared to Keeli and she always wears red or blue so her friends know that she is defiantly Kylie.

Authors Note: I will post the first chapter within a couple of days. Please review! Tell me what you think of the characters. Thanks. First Fic!


	2. Friday Morning

Chapter one

Friday Morning

Lily's POV

Today was a Friday and I just got out of bed. I have to go downstairs and work in about an hour and I don't really want to today. For some I am dreading going to work because I have been vomiting and having horrible stomach aches and all Casey, Theo, and RJ has told me is to taking some Motrin and get to work, which I always did. Today I was not in any mood to go to work because I am about two seconds away from vomiting. Casey just walked into the room and now he is smiling at me.

"Hey honey, are you feeling okay today?" Casey asked me as sweetly as ever while coming over to the bed and sat down beside me, oh how I love my sweet husband.

"I fell worse today than I have ever. I think I am going to go ahead and call the doctor and see what he says about it. I was thinking about calling my sister for the first time in 2 years and ask her to go with me to the doctor and afterwards go out to eat and talk. I don't want to take you out of work today if that is okay." I asked Casey with a smile on my face. I thought to myself that it was a good idea to invite my sister and tell her about me and Casey's wedding and see if she would please be there for me.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and tell RJ that you are going to the doctor and that you won't be at work today." Casey told me as he kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

Author's POV 

Lily just managed to pull herself out of bed as she called her doctor and set up a doctor's appointment which was set for 2:00 pm. She then she thought to herself, _I haven't talked to my sister in two years. I wonder exactly how she will act when I ask her to come with me today. I don't know if this is such a good idea but I think I will anyway. _

Lily then dialed sister's number and the phone began to ring.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring…

AN: Will Lily's little sister go with her to the doctor and out to eat. Tell me why you believe Lily is throwing up and not feeling so well? Thanks for reading chapter 1. please read and review!! It is greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

Lily and Roxxy- the authors


	3. Roxxy's Friday Morning

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Roxxy's Friday Morning**

**Roxxy's Pov **

It is Friday morning and I am riding my boyfriend Josh's horse. I am getting ready to put Spirit back in her stable and go to talk to Josh. I was on my way to go and get him but all of a sudden the song "On the Ride" by Aly and AJ started to play and I knew instantly that it was my older sister Lily

"Hello, Lily I am so happy that you called me! I miss you so much!"

"Hey, Rox, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the doctor's office and then we could go out to eat and catch up?" Lily said hoping her sister would accept.

"Sure when are you going to the doctor's because I would like to see you really soon." Roxxy asked her older sister of two years.

"Well, I have the appointment at 2:00 pm and it is now 11:30 am so I will get ready and go and pick you up at about noon if you are still in Ocean Bluff?" Lily replied.

"Well right now I am at Josh's ranch and I will wait for you at the gates so you won't have to find me. I will see you in about an hour. Love yah, Lily, Bye!" Roxxy told her older sister.

"Alrighty, I will be there in about a half hour, see yah!" Lily replied before she hung up.

I need to get to Josh and then get to the front gate my big sister will be here soon!

Authors Note: I am Roxxy and I wrote this Chapter by myself. I know that it is short and I promise that when me and my twin sister Lily write the next story! Please and Review!!


	4. VERY IMPORTANT! Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

I am having a writers block and was wondering if you had any ideas! If so please leave a review with the ideas and I will hopefully overcome the writer's block that has plagued me! If u give me an idea I will make sure u get some credit for the advise! Thanks!

Calygirl 205

AKA: Lily


	5. The Lunch

**AN: Sry we took sooooooooo long updating but we have a life! No Flames we haven't been able to get any ideas from anyone so this was a hard chapter to figure out! But we came up with the idea and her it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Roxxy and her friends!**

**Chapter 3- The Lunch**

Lily arrived at the ranch about an hour after the phone call. She had to beg Casey to let her have the keys to the nice red pick-up truck he owned. All she had to do was give him a short peck on the lips and take the keys out of JKP apron and start running. He wouldn't let her have the keys since she had totaled the other trick he had when she hit a deer right before they married!

Roxxy was waiting at the front gate like she had promised her older sister Lily. She jumped up into the red pick-up truck.

"Hey, Lily, long time no see sis!" Roxxy greeted her sister.

"Hey, you ready to go!" Lily asked her.

"Yep, where are we going to eat because I'm starving?" Roxxy asked Lily while rubbing her growling stomach.

"Does Friday's sound good to your poor tummy, Rox?" Lily asked Roxxy seeing her out of the corner of her while Roxxy continued to rub her stomach.

"Oh, yes I want to go there! I just don't want to eat at KJP or PJK or whatever it's called." Roxxy replied.

"It's JKP and I don't want to go there either because if I went back there Casey would blow up again because I took the car keys and his pick-up truck. Oh he was mad at me when I ran out of there with the keys!" Lily answered Roxxy with a grin on her face.

After riding in the car for about 30 minutes, they arrived at Friday's they saw that it was packed with it's lunch rush. They checked in and the waitress told them that it would be a five minute wait! So they began to chat.

"Guess what Lily?" Roxxy asked her excitedly!

"What?" Lily said the only thing that came to her mind.

"I got a tiger!" Roxxy told her happily

"WOW? Well, you always wanted a tiger!" Lily smiled as she congratulated her sister.

"I know! Isn't it cool! I named it Sasha!" Roxxy continued on.

"Nice name." all Lily could do is to continue to smile at her younger sister of two years.

"My, I mean _Her,_ dream is to go to an audition for the circus and become famous circus stars!" Roxxy continued to exclaim excitedly.

"Well you and me both know that probably won't happen, but we won't tell Sasha, Right?" Lily told her sister knowing that is was unlikely to happen.

"Yeah, right, yeah, no telling Sasha, Shhhh." Roxxy replied disappointedly.

"I'm just kidding Rox! If you, I mean Sasha, want to be in the circus then go ahead." Lily replied after Roxxy said that.

"Cool. So you haven't told me yet, why are we going to the doctors today?" Roxxy questioned.

"Well I have been vomiting and have had some major stomach aches since about two months ago. I was just wondering what is going on. So in the end I talked to Casey and he told me to go ahead and go to the doctor!" Lily answered.

After all of that was said the girls were called to go to their table. It was then 12:30 and the girls sat together just talking about random things. At 1:30, they left and headed to Lily's Doctors appointment

* * *

**AN: What will the doctor say! Will Roxxy's tiger make it in the real world? Will Roxxy make it in the real world? If u reviews please tell me what u think the answer r! Hope u liked it! It took a bunch of work to get up even though it is very short!**

**Please review and tell us what u think!**


End file.
